Harry Pot Muito fã de Frankstein !
by pauletts
Summary: Harry Potter? Não, você está enganado. Aqui falamos de Harry Pot. ''Pot'' é maconha em inglês , e também o conteúdo da cabeça desse garoto.Veja seu fanatismo por Frankstein . Será que Fraco Malfoy toma anabolizante?Será que Hermafrodita Granger
1. Correio Lagartixa

Harry Pot - a verdadeira história  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1: Correio Lagartixa  
  
Era mais um ano na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Harry acordara , agora com 15 anos . Olhou-se no espelho localizado na porta de seu armário e viu que não era mais o mesmo garoto de onze anos que pisara em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Também não era um homem feito , mas estava orgulhoso do seu primeiro pelinho que agora nascia no queixo : "Graças a Deus ganhei uma barba". Deu um largo sorriso e enquanto descia as escadas seu sorriso se desmanchou na mesma hora em seus pensamentos , jovens e desvairados. Resmungou baixinho: -Droga , hoje é meu aniversário de 15 anos. Já até sei o que vai acontecer. E então , quando ele pisou no último degrau da escada , disse: -Eu vou entrar na cozinha , o diretor vai dizer ''ação" , vai vir o cara que faz o Tio Válter me enchendo o saco , eu vou fingir estar chateado , vou beliscar o ator que faz o Duda , depois eu vou Ter um chilique , mas vou conseguir ir pra Hogwarts , aí... -PELO AMOR DE DEUS , GAROTO , CALE A BOCA!!!!!!! -Ah , desculpe , diretor. Harry então entrou na cozinha , já esperando ver as caras feias de seus tios e o primo. E estava certo. -Então , Petúnia , como eu ia dizendo , nós temos que levar o Dudinha pra uma caminhada , algo assim , mais divertido , alegre... - Tio Válter falava , fingindo não notar a presença de Harry na mesa do café da manhã. -Isso mesmo , Dudinha. - Tia Petúnia colocava em seu prato um pouco de geléia de damasco e rapadura. - Você tem que passear, Dudinha. -Sua mãe está certa , meu filho. - a voz de Tio Válter era embaçada pela força que ele fazia para mastigar a rapadura. - Você tem que fazer algum esporte , alguma coisa que lhe distraia , Dudinha. -VOCÊS QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAREM COM ESSA MANIA CRETINA DE ME CHAMAREM DE "DUDINHA"? - Duda levantou-se , e deu um murro tão forte na mesa que fez até a rapadura do Tio Válter voar de sua boca , acompanhada da dentadura. - O HARRY FEZ 15 ANOS , - e entao virou-se para Harry - aliás , parabéns Daniel Radcliffe , você faz aniversário no mesmo dia que o Harry - E NINGUÉM FICA CHAMANDO ELE DE HARRYZINHO!!! VOCÊS ESTÃO ME TRATANDO QUE NEM UM GAY!!! CARAMBA VIU!!!!! "Putz , dessa vez não fui eu que tive o chilique" - Harry pensou. -Fi-filhinho...n-nós pedimos o maior desculpa.... n-nunca mais v-vamos te chamar de Dudinha , ok? - Tia Petúnia falava , agachada na cozinha , ajudando a achar a dentadura de Tio Válter. -Ok!! Tratem de me chamar agora de Dudão!!! Ouviu? Dudão , porque eu sou GRANDÃO!!! Harry deu um risinho baixo. -O que foi , Harry? Porque você está rindo?? Acha engraçado o meu nome , é? -Pô , você acha que é normal ser chamado de Dudão? Está parecendo nome de integrante do Village People!!! E outra: essa cena tá parecendo aquela que o Draco perguntou pro Rony se ele achava o nome dele engraçado... -Putz , é mesmo... Nossa esse roteirista não é muito criativo... bom , voltando ao assunto... SAIBA QUE É BEM MELHOR SE CHAMAR DUDÃO DO QUE TER A PALAVRA "MACONHA" NO MEIO DO NOME!!!!! -D-dudão... P-para c-com isso... Eu sei que Pot significa maconha em inglês , m-mas eu n-não s-sou maconheiro , tá? Foi um erro de cartório!!!! -Não foi um erro de cartório!! Minha mãe não tem Pot no nome!! É Potter!! -Então , seu besta , é erro de cartório seu palerma!!! Duda então jogou-se em cima de Harry . Os dois caíram em cima do chão , e então Duda meteu um murro na cara do primo. Harry tentava procurar sua varinha no meio do pijama , e quando achou-a , viu que ela lhe seria muito útil . Olhou para ela , é com ela que ele tomaria agora sua solução , e então não pensou duas vezes para dizer: -Eu vou furar seus zóio!!!! E então , uma voz ensurdecedora , clara e aterrorizante ecoou pela cozinha: -NÃO TOQUE NELE , MOLEQUE!!!!!!!!! Na mesma hora , uma grande escuridão invadiu os olhos de Harry Pot.  
  
  
  
-Ahn???? O quê????? Onde estou???? Onde estou????? Harry abriu os olhos e viu-se num lugar completamente escuro. Começou a tatear tudo o que havia à sua volta e então percebeu : ele estava no armário embaixo da escada. Completamente furioso, levantou-se da cama e meteu um chute na pequena porta: -ME TIREM DAQUI SEUS INCOMPETENTES !!!! ME TIREM DAQUI!!!!! -Tá bom moleque , depois a gente tira , mas por favor NÃO DESTRUA O CENÁRIO!!!!!! -Ops , Sra. Cenógrafa.... Desculpa. De novo: ME TIREM DAQUI SEUS INCOMPETENTES!!!!!! ME TIREM DAQUIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! -Não vamos tirar coisa nenhuma!!!! - disse Tio Válter enquanto raspava com a faca alguns pedaços de rapadura que ainda estava colados na dentadura. -Por que não????? -Ai Harry tem que ser você pra ser burro hein?? Você não se esqueceu que em todos os livros você tem algum tipo de chilique e então fica preso em algum lugar aí alguém aparece pra te pegar?- disse Duda falando perto da porta -Bom , é mesmo... Mas o que eu devo fazer agora? -Vai esperar , moleque , e calar a boca! Então , quando Harry já havia perdido a esperança (e as calças também , pois fazia oito horas que não ia ao banheiro e sua cueca estava um nojo) , ele viu no chão uma coisa surpreendente. Uma lagartixa. A lagartixa esverdeada rastejada em direção ao garoto , com um bilhete preso às suas costas . Harry pegou a lagartixa , tirou o bilhete de cima dela , e colocou-a sobre a cama. Então leu o bilhete : "Querido Harry, Aqui sou eu , Rony , seu amigo. O Dumbledore me disse que soube que você foi preso no armário debaixo da escada da casa dos seus tios. Estou achando muito estranho , ele sabe muito... Está parecendo espião do AL Qaeda! Será que ele conhece o Bin Laden? Enfim , como sempre eu te salvo de alguma maneira dessa casa de gordos , pode me esperar que eu estarei aí pra tirar você daí! É só fazer a contagem regressiva ! 5... 4... (é melhor já estar com suas malas arrumadas!) 3... 2... 1....  
  
Nisso , um chute fortíssimo fez com que a porta do armário se abrisse. Era Rony Weasley. TCHARAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!! Rony , você por aqui??? Você tem uma cronometragem boa , não? Pois é , Biotônico Fontoura resolve qualquer parada! Eu e meus irmãos já amarramos seus tios e o Duda na sala. Pega suas coisas e vamos! Espera aí , que eu não comi nada desde manhã. Rony começou andar em direção à cozinha , pensando que Harry ia tomar o café da manhã. Mas se enganou. Harry pegou a lagartixa esbranquiçada em cima da cama e olhou-a de perto. Então enfiou-a e mastigou-a , sentindo a gosma de seu interior se desmanchar nos seus dentes. Hummmm... delícia ! - disse ele chupando os dedos. SEU CRETINO DUMA FIGA!!!!!!!! - gritou Rony , o que fez que parte do teto da sala da casa dos Dursleys desmoronasse. - VOCÊ COMEU A FERIDENTA!!!! Feridenta????? É ! Minha lagartixa de estimação! Vixe , Rony , você põe cada nome nos seus bichos... Perebas , Firidenta... Você tem problema , não? Não! É que ela tinha realmente uma ferida na barriga! Cheia de pus! Putz , eu senti um gosto estranho , uma parte meio crocante... Talvez fosse a casquinha da ferida... Que sorte a minha! Rony olhou para Harry , todo com nojo. Vamos logo , seu porco!!!!!  
  
Ao chegarem na estação de trem , Harry ainda sentia a lagartixa mastigada dentro de sua barriga , e estava muito contente com isso. 


	2. Piuí , Piuí !

Capítulo 2: Piuí , Piuí !  
  
Quando chegaram na estação de trem , Rony perguntou , com a mesma cara assustada de sempre:  
-Ai meu Deus , cadê meu papai e minha mamãe? Eu marquei de encontrar com eles aqui , em frente dessa lanchonete , e eles nem estão aqui ! Ai Jesus! - começou então a chorar furtivamente.  
  
-Rony , quer parar com essa viadagem ? - A Sra Weasley apareceu de repente , virando o rosto do garoto contra seu. - Desde quando filho meu é de chorar?  
  
-D-desde q-quando e-eu n-nasci... Eu m-me perdi de vocês e f-fiquei c-com m-medo... - Rony começou a chorar mais ainda.  
  
-Cala boca , moleque! - a Sra. Weasley meteu um tabefe na cara de Rony. - Deixa de ser menos moça , menino!  
  
-T-tá bom , mãe , t-tá bom... - disse ele enxugando as lágrimas. - Bom , eu já vou indo...  
  
-Ok... até logo então. - ele foi super estúpido com a mãe.  
  
É claro que a Sra. Weasley não perdoou e deu um puxão de orelha no menino:  
  
-Moleque , deixa de ser estúpido comigo ! Não dê uma de machão comigo , não! Você precisa de um pouco de feminilidade , de delicadeza em seu coração !   
  
-Ué , mãe você acabou de dizer que eu tinha de ser homem !  
  
-Rony , você ainda não entendeu o que é ser mãe? A gente fala uma coisa pros filhos , e uma hora depois faz outra! E depois , quando a gente deixa eles bem loucos da cabeça , a gente fala pra eles arrumar uma namorada , pra chutar eles fora de casa!  
  
Rony então acenou para a mãe e foi embora , junto com Harry.   
  
Quando chegaram na pilastra por onde sempre entram , foram com seus carrinhos e malas correndo em direção à pilastra , e bateram a cabeça com tudo no concreto. Um guarda da estação (sabe aquele guardinha de sempre , o gordinho que sempre aparece no filme? Então , ele.) gritou no ouvido dos dois:  
  
-VOCÊS SÃO RETARDADOS OU O QUÊ? Já é a quadrocentésima milésima vez que vocês ficam se jogando contra essa pilastra! Todo filme é isso , todo filme é essa idiotice! Já tá virando clichê!  
  
-Desculpe , senhor. - disse Rony arrumando as malas caídas no chão - Acho que a gente errou de pilastra.  
  
-E erraram mesmo - disse o guarda - A que vocês sempre entram é aquela lá , cheia de sangue de cabeça de pobres criancinhas - disse ele , apontando para uma pilastra mais à frente.  
-Poxa , não é que é verdade? Aquele sangue que tá lá é meu , ainda do segundo filme! Irado ! Vamos Harry , vamos para Hogwarts!  
  
Harry levantou-se atordoado , com um arranhão na cabeça.  
  
-Ai meu Deus , ok... Putz , minha cabeça tá doendo pacas...  
-Harry, cala boca e vamos!  
  
Os dois então atravessaram a passagem , chegaram no trem e escolheram seus lugares.  
-Ufa... Até que enfim uma poltrona pra mim descansar! - disse Rony , tirando os sapatos e jogando as meias fedorentas no corredor do trem.  
-Nem me fala! Cadê a Hermione?  
-Não sei... Cadê el... CADÊ A SUA CICATRIZ?   
-O QUÊ???????? - Harry gritou na mesma hora , e o trem saiu do trilho.  
-Sua cicatriz! Não está na sua testa! Você arranhou sua testa bem em cima da cicatriz!   
-Ai não!!! Era só o que me faltava! Espera um pouco!  
Harry abriu sua mala e pegou dentro dela um espelhinho em formato de coração.  
-Ai meu santo Dobby , não é que é verdade? Minha cicatriz sumiu! Tem um arranhão ridículo em cima dela! E agora? Minha fama foi pro espaço! Nunca mais serei o menino que sobreviveu , o menino da cicatriz! Agora eu sou um idiota qualquer!   
-SÓ AGORA que você é um idiota , Pot? Isso você sempre foi. - um garoto alto , magro , loiro e de olhos azuis claros estava parado em frente à cabine dos dois garotos. Era Fraco Malfoy.  
-Arre, Malfoy , sai daqui! - disse Rony , enojado. - Você enche o saco!  
-Quer dizer então que o Santo Pot perdeu sua cicatriz? - disse Fraco. - deixe-me ver. - Fraco então agarrou a cabeça de Harry e deu uma olhada na testa do menino. - Hahahaha... Bem feito! Você perde a cicatriz , e eu arrumo uma!  
Fraco então subiu suas calças até o joelho , e mostrou uma marca de picada de inseto no joelho direito.  
-Então vendo essa cicatriz? Eu sobrevivi!  
-Sobreviveu? Sobreviveu a quê?  
-Sobrevivi à dengue do Rio de Janeiro! O mosquitinho me picou , mas eu estou vivinho da silva , como vcs podem ver! Meu nome é Fraco , mas eu não sou fraco , não! - virou as costas e foi embora , cantarolando e saltitando pelos corredores : - O HARRY PERDEU A CICATRIZ! O HARRY PERDEU A CICATRIZ!  
  
Nisso , uma garota apareceu na cabine dos meninos. Era Hermafrodita Granger.  
-Harry? É verdade que você perdeu sua cicatriz? Oh! É mesmo! Estou vendo! Agora tem um arranhão ridículo na sua testa! Eu tenho como resolver isso!  
-Não me diga que você sabe algum feitiço para isso , Dita? (Nota da autora: ''Dita'' será o apelido usado para Hermafrodita Granger ao longo dessa fan fiction) - disse Rony , intrigado.  
-Não, eu tenho pó compacto e base na minha bolsa , que resolve qualquer parada!   
Dita usou todo o seu pó e sua base na testa de Harry , e , para terminar , desenhou com uma canetinha marrom um desenho na testa do garoto , para fazer com que as pessoas não vissem que ele tinha perdido a cicatriz.  
-O que é isso, Dita? - disse Rony - Um coração?  
-Ah , Rony , não zoa da minha cara , não! Era pra ser um raio , eu sei que ficou meio torto , mas fazer o quê? Você me perdoa , Harry?  
-Imagine , Ditinha ! Com um coração na minha testa , agora tudo ficou mais romântico! - disse Harry piscando os olhinhos.  
  
Hermafrodita sentou-se ao lado dos garotos , de frente para Rony. Este então começou a olhar para a garota. Como ela era bela. Seus cabelos castanhos , brilhantes com a luz do sol. Seus olhos enigmáticos , e uma boca tão linda e macia . Seios maravilhosos , e uma cinturinha perfeita , fininha. Seus quadris dentro de sua saia...E suas pernas.. Oh! Elas estão abertas! ''Estou conseguido ver a calcinha dela'' , pensou ele. E... Oh , meu santo Dobby ! ''O que é esse volume estranho no meio das pernas dela?" 


End file.
